The present invention relates to tables for machine units and in particular but not exclusively to, support tables for multi head embroidery machines.
Machine units such as multi head embroidery machines typically have between six to eighteen heads for sewing flat pieces of material supported on a table attached to the machine unit. In order for the machine unit to sew, for example, tubular work pieces it is necessary to lower the table in order to allow the work piece to hang more freely from the respective head.
In a conventional six head embroidery machine the support table typically weights 200 kg and is provided in four separate sections each of which is mounted on support brackets bolted to the machine unit. In order to move each section of the table to the lower position each section must be manually unfastened from its support mounting, respective spacing bracket removed and each section physically lifted upwards to disconnect from its mounting and then physically lowered to its lower position where it is once again fastened to the machine unit.
In a typical day it may be necessary to adjust the position of the table two or three times to allow for different production runs. This has the drawback that moving the table is a time consuming process resulting in downtime for the production line. Also, the lifting of the table is physically demanding due to the size and weight of each table section leading to operator fatigue and increased risk of operator injury whilst handling the table.
In larger machine units, for example having eighteen heads, it is known to move the table between its upper and lower position by expensive powered lifting means. This type of system still has the drawback that the table provides a large surface area for support of a flat work piece when the table is in the upper position, therefore when the table is moved to the lower position the operator must lean across this support area to place a tubular style work piece over a respective hoop at a head. This makes it difficult or the operator to correctly position the work piece and can lead to increased operator fatigue and strain. This drawback is also present in machine units in which the position of the table is manually adjusted.